


Shut up

by Band_obsessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, FaceFucking, M/M, SMUTTT, Smut, but secks, caught/interrupted, smuttttt, so going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Phil’s idea to have Chris and PJ round. They hadn’t seem them in months and honestly he felt like it was time. It wasn’t like Dan didn’t want them round, because he did, but he didn’t want them round on that day in particular because all he wanted to do was have Phil fuck him senseless and he couldn’t do that if they had guests round.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Dan's horny and wants Phil to fuck him but they have guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! xx

It was Phil’s idea to have Chris and PJ round. They hadn’t seem them in months and honestly he felt like it was time. It wasn’t like Dan didn’t want them round, because he did, but he didn’t want them round on that day in particular because all he wanted to do was have Phil fuck him senseless and he couldn’t do that if they had guests round.

“Dan! Can you get the door! I’m just finishing up something!” Phil yelled, snapping Dan out of thoughts and reluctantly he stood up, pushing his laptop off of his lap, and walked towards the front door, plastering on a smile.

“Chris! PJ! So glad you could come!” He beamed maybe a little too sarcastically, the two men at the door frowning slightly before Phil came out of his bedroom with a grin.

“Ignore him. He’s moody today.” Phil teased, smiling at Dan fondly before putting an arm around his shoulder.

“No, we just have plans.” Dan muttered, looking pointedly at Phil and hoping he’d catch his drift. He didn’t.

“Well, we won’t stay for too long then.” PJ laughed, hanging up his coat after Chris.

“Hey, no. Stay as long as you like, we have no plans.” Phil promised, leading them into the lounge and Dan groaned. This was going to be a long day.

***

An hour later and they were all situated on the sofa, a movie playing in the background that Dan wasn’t at all interested in. The need to be touched, to be fucked, was increasing steadily, Dan’s boxers becoming tighter with every passing minute.

“Phil. Phil, please. I need you.” Dan whimpered, lips brushing against Phil’s ear. He heard Phil’s breath stutter in his throat slightly before he continued to ignore Dan, focusing on the movie. Pouting, Dan tried again, making sure to gently nibble on his earlobe this time, letting his warm breath ghost over the skin.

“Dan! Stop!” Phil hissed quietly, turning to face him with a hard glare before looking back at the screen. Chris and PJ were too absorbed in the movie to even notice the exchange between the other boys.

“Please. Please, Phil. Fuck, please. Don’t you want to punish me? Tie me up and fuck me?” Dan whispered and Phil clenched his fists, biting down on his bottom lip as he tried not to moan at the images flashing before his eyes. Scanning the room, he saw his glass on the table and smirked as an idea came to mind.

“Fuck!” Phil cussed when he ‘accidentally’ managed to spill his drink over both him and Dan while going to take a sip. Dan frowned before catching on, biting his cheek to stop from smiling because Jesus Christ, finally.

“Phil!” Dan fake scolded, standing up and trying his best to conceal his obvious bulge although the lights were off anyway.

“I’m sorry! Look, we’re gonna go get changed, okay? Be back in a minute. Don’t wait, continue with the movie.” Phil rambled, standing up and all but running out the room, Chris and PJ exchanging confused glances.

“Wha- what just happened?” Chris asked and PJ frowned, looking at the door before shrugging and turning back to the TV.

“They did say to continue.”

***

“Fuck, Phil!” Dan moaned when they finally reached the bedroom, Phil pressing him against the wall and working his lips up and down his neck, teasing him with small flicks of his tongue against the sensitive skin.

“You’ve been so bad, Dan, distracting me like that when we have our friends round. Am I going to have to punish you?” Phil asked, pulling away from Dan’s neck and instead looking into his eyes, voice dripping with dominance. Whimpering, Dan nodded quickly, cock even harder if that was possible.

“Sir, sir please!” Dan begged and Phil nodded slowly, telling Dan to strip and turn to the face the wall while he went to get something from their wardrobe. Coming back, Phil roughly took Dan’s wrists in his hand and slipped them into a pair of handcuffs, securing them behind his back.

“Turn around and drop to your knees.” Phil ordered and Dan did as he was told, unbuttoning Phil’s jeans without having to be told. Pulling down his boxers, Dan licked his lips and slowly suckled on Phil’s head, flicking his tongue through the slit.

“Stop. Fucking. Teasing.” Phil snapped, punctuating each word with a thrust into Dan’s mouth, starting to fuck his throat. Dan gagged slightly, keeping his mouth open wide and jaw limp. His own cock was painfully hard now, standing proud against his stomach, head red and engorged as Phil continued to use him.

“Sir, sir please fuck me.” Dan gasped, begging as Phil finally pulled his cock out of Dan’s mouth and instead led him to the bed.

“Arse in the air, now.” Phil commanded and Dan willingly obliged, hands still tied behind his back. Rummaging around in his side drawer, Phil produced a condom, lube and a cock ring.

“Sir, please no.” Dan whined as the cock ring was slipped on, knowing that Phil was going to keep him on edge for as long as possible, even if the ring didn’t fully restrict the orgasm he so craved.

“Shut up.” Phil snapped, bringing his hand down hard onto Dan’s arse - admiring the red handprint it left behind - before slipping a digit into Dan.

“Sir, I - fuck - I did that this morning. Do-don’t need it.” Dan panted, gasping as Phil slipped in a second finger anyway, brushing his prostate with the tips of his fingers, making sure he was stretched enough regardless, not wanting to hurt him.

“Fuck, you’re such a slut, Dan. I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” Phil growled, slamming his length into Dan’s arse, admiring the way Dan let out a high pitched scream of pleasure.

“Oh fuck!” Dan moaned and Phil brought his hand down hard onto Dan’s arse.

“Shut the fuck up.” He growled and Dan whimpered as he started to thrust faster and harder, nailing his prostate every time.

“Oh, I’m gonna cum, sir! Oh, fuck!” Dan moaned, crying out as Phil slammed into him especially hard.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Phil snapped and Dan moaned, the coil in his stomach tightening almost painfully, dick twitching and balls drawing up - fuck, he couldn’t hold back anymore, he’d been on edge all day.

“Sir, I can’t I-” Dan moaned, cumming over the bed sheets the exact moment the bedroom door clicked open, Chris and PJ standing frozen in the doorway, mouths open and eyes wide.

“What the fuck?” Chris exclaimed, grimacing and covering his eyes, PJ turning around.

“Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” Phil stated harshly, cheeks burning bright red, his cock still sheathed inside Dan, too shocked to move.

“Oh my god, we were in the next room! How the fuck didn’t we hear you?” PJ said, groaning and banging his head against the door. “I’m scarred, I’m mentally scarred for life, oh my god.”

“Jesus Christ you are kinky shits, aren’t you?!” Chris commented and both Dan and Phil blushed, Dan keeping his head bowed, cheeks hurting from how red they were.

“Right, er, I think we’ll be going now. Don’t worry, please continue. We’ll let ourselves out.” PJ muttered and soon the door was firmly shut, a loud call of ‘thanks for mentally scarring us’ echoing through the apartment.

“Fuck, Phil. God, I’m never facing them again.” Dan muttered and Phil shook his head, pulling out of Dan and undoing the handcuffs and taking of the cock ring.

“Oh God, Dan. Shit.” Phil whispered, running a hand down his face and groaning. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Well at least you were fucking hidden!” Dan exclaimed.

“What, inside your arse?! Yeah, that’s great!” Phil retorted, flopping down next to him.

“Fuck.” Dan groaned and Phil pulled him closer.

“Fuck indeed.” Phil replied, planting a soft kiss to Dan’s shoulder.

“You- You don’t think they’ll tell people, do you?” Dan asked worriedly and Phil froze.

“No, no, they’re our friends, they wouldn’t do that.” Phil reassured Dan.

And if somehow three of their friends texted them later congratulating them for getting laid, well, they’ll cross that bridge when they come to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM GOING TO HELL.


End file.
